Digital World (Adventure)
This version of the is the setting for Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer, Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, Digimon World, Digimon Digital Card Battle, Digimon World 2, Digimon World Re:Digitize, Decode, and Encode, the Digimon virtual pet, and the Digimon Collectible Card Game. It is referred to as in V-Tamer, World, and sometimes in the Japanese version of Adventure, and is sometimes called DigiWorld in the English dub of Adventure and 02. The Digital World is a vast world created by God and ruled by Yggdrasill. It is primarily subject to the , and its " " normally precludes the existence of incomplete Jogreses like Chaosmon. It is thought that its managing system is responsible for rendering threats like Belphemon Sleep Mode dormant, , and it is protected from external threats through the Internet by Digimon like Eaglemon. Despite this, it still contains Digimon like Clockmon who are powerful enough to upset the balance of the Digital World, causing it to collapse, and it is rumored that the United States of America is covertly conducting research and development on Digimon in order to take possession of the dimension. Several species of powerful Digimon have survived since the Digital World's |創世記|Sousei-ki}}, and some of their descendants inherited the ability to perform "Armor Digivolution". In the modern era, the Digital World is , and among the effects are the expansion of Mammothmon's super-compressed data, and the opening of the once-icebound Ice-Snow Area. File Island is the setting for the original Digital Monster toy, the arc of Digimon Adventure, Digimon World, Digimon World Re:Digitize, Decode, and Encode, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Heroes!. In Adventure, it is located a little off the coast of the Server Continent. In Digimon Adventure, File Island is at the center of the four compass points guarded by the .Digimon Adventure: Novel <3>: ~Our Adventures Are Not Over Yet~: Prologue: "At the center of east, west, south, and north was a small island in the middle of the ocean, File Island." During 's first attack on the , he splits the island into several islets in order to separate them. However, the island is reformed after the Black Gears on each islet are destroyed. After is defeated, the Digital World begins reformatting, starting with File Island and spreading outward. In Digimon Heroes!, Digimon armies from all corners of File Island have been in a perpetual struggle leaving the island in ruins. Unhappy with the state of the world, Ophanimon summons the player – a crusader – to the Digital World to unite the island.Digimon Crusader Brings Agumon to iOS Back Dimension is a dimension created from the leftover memory of in Digimon World. Beetle Land is a breeding area for insect Digimon. In Digimon Adventure it is where the 's Digimon Partners first digivolve from In-Training to Rookie. In Digimon World, Beetle Land is a somewhat secret area accessible through fishing Seadramon. Beetle Land houses several insect-type Digimon including Tentomon, Kabuterimon, and Kuwagamon. Colosseum Beetle Land's . In Digimon World, it holds an annual tournament on the 22nd of each year, rewarding a Beetle Pearl as first prize. Square Beetle Land's . Coela Beach is a beach located at the southern tip of Native Forest. In Digimon Adventure, it is where first digivolves into to fight Shellmon. In Digimon World, Coela Beach is a small sandy beach connected to Native Forest. A wild Coelamon swims in Coela Beach at a certain time of the day, and once he is spotted he assists the player in entering Tropical Jungle. He eventually joins the city and sets up an Item Stand, shared with Betamon. When the Item Shop opens, he relaxes at Centar Clinic. DigiTower In Digimon World Re:Digitize, the is where Tamers battle each other. It is connected to the Primary Village. It is later updated into the , which has five floors; 1F, 10F, 20F, 30F, and 40F. It is locater where Infinity Mountain once was. Enormous amounts of data constantly flow in and out of the tower between the Real World and the Digital World, and it can be said to be a pillar that supports and links both worlds. One day, Taiga and Niko are logged in the Colosseum and about to battle each other, until an error freezes the game. After the error is fixed, Taiga and go back to the Colosseum to fight Akiho Rindou and Digitorin, until they are interrupted by Black's chase against and , which breaks the Colosseum's wall. Akiho and Digitorin challenge Black and Yuuya Kuga, allowing Mirei Mikagura to open an escape route to her Partners, but Digitorin is easily knocked out by the Dragon Man. Niko sends Sashenka to help, and Agumon warp digivolves to and fights Black. During the battle, the Colosseum is suddenly updated into the DigiTower, surprising Yuuya who never heard of plans for such a large update. WarGreymon has a sudden recovery from a fatal injury, and launches an unusaully strong "Gaia Force" that is able to force Yuuya and Black to retreat. Taiga fights his final battle against Vitium in the DigiTower. Dragon's Eye Lake In Digimon Adventure, it is the place where the spend their first night, and the place were first digivolves into to fight Seadramon. The lake contains a small island which has a derelict streetcar on it. In Digimon World, Mameo can fish in Dragon Eye Lake. There are two different spots surrounded by the lake, and they are coined as the north lake and south lake. Several kinds of fishes exist in the lake, including the Digital Anchovy, Digital Snapper, Digital Catfish, Black Trout, and Digital Seabass. The south lake is famous throughout the game for the "lake guardian": Seadramon. Once the player gets enough information and the Amazing Rod, Seadramon can be caught. Once caught, Seadramon offers a technique, a Waterbottle, or friendship. Taking the friendship allows the player to travel to Beetle Land. Drill Tunnel Drill Tunnel is an ancient tunnel home to several Digimon. In Digimon World, two Drimogemon dig through the tunnel, creating passages to Gear Savannah and Leomon's Ancestral Cave. Meanwhile, a third Drimogemon slacks off from digging, but gets back to work after challenging Mameo to a battle and losing, and a Meramon nearly destroys the tunnel after it is connected to its home in the savannah. Eventually, sets up his third base within the tunnel. Factorial Town A factory were things are built and the then are taken apart again. is the operator of the factory. Where first digivolved into . In Digimon World, Factorial Town is a sub-quest area; therefore, it is not necessary to explore it in order to complete the game. It is originally accessible through Whamon's transportation service, however, the gate linking to Gear Savannah opens after the player finishes the events in Factorial Town. The town itself is patrolled by wild Guardromon, PlatinumSukamon, and Geremon. In the sewers, a sick Numemon is seen succumbing to the gaseous atmosphere. A wild Giromon is identified as the problem, and once he is defeated Andromon thanks the player and joins the city. Numemon also joins the city after a short fight, seemingly due to amnesia. Giromon himself joins the city after Andromon does, and creates a jukebox in the restaurant. A wild MetalMamemon is also seen lurking around Factorial Town. He appears rarely, and once defeated he joins Penguinmon in the curling rink. Freezeland This area is an icy tundra that is constantly below freezing and where there is almost always snow on the ground. It also contains some boiling hot springs, which serve as excellent spas. There are also randomly placed refrigerators (none of which are powered since the outside temperature is already so cold), some of which contain food such as eggs. It's unclear where exactly the food comes from. Tai and Matt each ended up here after being separated from the others and each other when Devimon split them up. Its landmark is the Ice Sanctuary. In Digimon World: Next Order, Mameo states that he and had banished away the Ice Sanctuary due to the evil harboured within and was shocked to see it had wound up in the Next Order Digital World, now under the name of the "Frost Cathedral" In Digimon World, several Digimon reside in Freezeland, including Penguinmon, Garurumon, Frigimon, Whamon, Mojyamon, and Angemon inside the Ice Sanctuary. Some Digimon infamously get sick when idling in Freezeland for too long, including most Vaccine-type Digimon and all Fresh/In-training Digimon. Fossil Canyon A deep canyon, home to various Dinosaur Digimon. Gear Savannah is a large, desert-like area which is near Mihirashi Mountain which is an almost endless stretch of grassland, broken up only by an occasional large gear or wayward telephone pole protruding from the ground. The Savannah lies between Mount Mihirashi and the Yokomon Village. In Digimon World, Gear Savannah is a large plain-like area housing many important Digimon. It is accessed initially from either Mt. Panorama or Drill Tunnel. An Elecmon is seen roaming through the savannah, and will join the city after it shocks you 3 times. A Patamon duels Mameo and also joins the city once it's defeated three consecutive times. A wild Biyomon attempts to escape Mameo, however, a diversion created by him and his Digimon convinces it to join the city. Once File City gains a prosperity rating of 45 or higher, Leomon can be recruited after the Mameo finds his ancestor's sacred tablet in Drill Tunnel. A local card and recycling shop is seen west of Gear Savannah, however, it only operates during the first 15 days of each year. Geko Swamp is the home of File Island's Gekomon. In Digimon World, Geko Swamp is a moist area run by many Gekomon. The player must defeat an Otamamon, who only appears 30% of the time. Once defeated, the player is brought to Volume Villa, where ShogunGekomon resides. ShogunGekomon enables you to travel the Misty Trees safely, and offers merit points for your cards. These merit points can be spent on a variety of rare items, including stat chips and digivolution items. Great Canyon is a canyon. Ancient Dino Region is a location in the Great Canyon. Many dinosaur type Digimon live here. In Digimon Adventure, Izzy, , Mimi, and end up here after being separated from the others by . Its landmark is the Temple of the , where a Centarumon resides. The temple is ancient, and filled with mazes, ancient writings, and booby-traps. Just before Apocalymon's appearance in "Now Apocalymon", Gennai referred to the aforementioned "Temple of the Digivice" as the "Dino" or "Deeno Runes". Infinity Mountain , known as "Montanha Mugen" ( ) in the ian dub, the central point of the island, few Digimon live on it. It is one of the largest and tallest mountains in the Digital World. Its peak is well above the cloud line, and is constantly covered in snow. In Digimon Adventure, took residence on the mountain top, after he found the Black Gears within it. The first visit marked 's first digivolution into . The second visit, when the DigiDestined fought , marked 's first appearance and Devimon's defeat. The mountain is also home to a that assists the DigiDestined in the fight against the . In Digimon World, Infinity Mountain is labeled Mt. Infinity. The passage to Mt. Infinity opens after a prosperity rating of 50 or higher. There are four bosses in Mt. Infinity: Devimon, Megadramon, MetalGreymon, and Machinedramon. Once Mt. Infinity is cleared once, the player can run through it a second time in order to face Digitamamon. Mihirashi Mountain Mihirashi Mountain is a dormant volcano which has a Yokomon Village at its base. It is the setting for "Biyomon Gets Firepower". Across the Gear Savannah from the Yokomon Village is a mountain that's a source of the village's water. A Meramon lives there. The mountain is actually a volcano, whose warm temperatures heat up the village's water supply to near boiling before it flows down to the village. The high temperatures help kill off germs in the water, and make it safe to drink. Misty Trees Misty Trees is an area in Digimon World, connected between Toy Town, Freezeland, and Geko Swamp. It is home to several prominent Digimon, including Gabumon, Cherrymon, and Kokatorimon. It is surrounded by a very thick fog. Without ShogunGekomon's spell, the player cannot meet Cherrymon easily. The Cherrymon in Misty Trees eventually gets rid of the fog, and offers specialized training in the Brains stat. Mount Monkey is a location in Digimon Heroes!. Native Forest is a source of greenery on File Island. In Digimon Adventure, it serves as the ideal place for 's trap. The place is sometimes known for weakening Light aligned Digimon. In Digimon World, it surrounds File City, and is the first place Mameo explores. It is home to a wild Agumon, Palmon, Kunemon, Etemon, and Ninjamon. Scattered throughout the forests are food items such as Digital Mushrooms and Blue Apples, as well as enemies including Dokunemon, Goblimon, ModokiBetamon, and RedVegiemon. Overdell A massive cemetery, home to the Bakemon. Joe and Sora ended up here after being separated from the others by Devimon. In Digimon World, Overdell is connected to the Tropical Jungle and Great Canyon. The cemetery itself contains Gray Lord's Mansion, one of the few dungeon like areas in the game. Bakemon also lurks Overdell, and will join the city after a short conversation. In Gray Lord's Mansion, Myotismon runs a research project centering around unique Digivolution. His experiment, SkullGreymon, can also be found in Gray Lord's Mansion. Gray Lord's Mansion is also one of the three possible settings for the Back Dimension. Primary Village/File City is a town at the base of Infinity Mountain. In Digimon World, it is named "File City". In Digimon Adventure, it is where the s of all deceased Digimon reappear. It is composed of various nursery toys—for example, the ground is elastic. It is guarded by . The landscape here consists of large green fields, huge stuffed building blocks the size of buildings, trees with toys and stuffed animals hanging from their branches, and large, soft, spongy, hills that are fun to bounce on. T.K. ended up here after being separated from the others by . When the reformed the Digital World into Spiral Mountain, their evil tainted Primary Village, and no new Digimon were born. After was defeated, a hail of the Digi-Eggs of all of the Dark Masters' victims rained down on the village. was reborn here after he sacrificed himself to help destroy . In Digimon World, File City is a sprawling metropolis and one of the few civilized areas on File Island. File City acts as the primary location in Digimon World and is run by . In the beginning, File City is uninhabited and secluded, but the city flourishes as Mameo recruits once-feral Digimon. As the city's prosperity increases, it becomes the home to several attractions including an item shop, arena tournaments, a clinic, a restaurant, a bank, and a transportation service. File City is patrolled by a Bakemon, an Ogremon, and a Tsunomon. If the player has reached certain prosperity value, instead of File City, the digital road sign will show Digimon Town. Some of the known locations in File City are: * Arena: An arena that holds tournaments. It is built by Greymon. After Analogman has been defeated, and Airdramon show up here. ** Curling Area: An area where the sport of curling is performed. It is opened by a Penguinmon. Sometimes, MetalMamemon will appear here instead after it is recruited. * Clinic: A clinic that is run by a Centarumon and is later expanded by a Betamon and a Coelamon. * Green Gym: A training area in File City. It is later upgraded by a Kabuterimon and a Kuwagamon. * Item Bank: An item bank that is run by an Agumon who works as an Item Keeper. All items get stored here. * Item Shop: A shop that sells items. It is built once either Patamon, Biyomon, Monochromon, or Unimon is recruited. As more digimons are recruited, the shop will sell more items. Each digimon has its own unique item sold. If Piximon has been recruited, it will appear randomly in the shop. The Secret Item Shop can be found downstair. Devimon, Numemon, Mojyamon, and Mamemon sells items there, and Ninjamon provides item information. * Jijimon's House: This is where resides. * Meat Farm: A farm that grows meat for File City. It is run by a Tanemon. It later expands when Palmon joins File City and is later upgraded by Vegiemon. * Restaurant: A restaurant built after either Tyrannomon, Digitamamon, Frigimon, Garurumon, Meramon, or Vademon has been recruited. If Giromon has been recruited, it will run Jukebox, where the player may choose different music. Due to text glitch (missing end character), this may freeze the game in the NTSC version. * Warp Shop / Birdra Transport: It is built by Birdramon. A Leomon can be seen here. If either Coelamon or Betamon is recruited before the Item Shop opened, it will open an item stand, which sells some kinds of item (depending on which one is recruited). Recruiting both will make the stand sells more items. Once the shop opened, it will replace the item stand. In Digimon World Re:Digitize, Taiga and arrive at Primary Village after defeating a blackened Gabumon. The businesses that are available are: Item Shop Jijimon's House Warehouse Training Gym Guardromon Angel Clinic Restaurant Meat Farm Secret Item Shops Birdra Transport Although some of these are not available at the start, and do take some unlocking. In Digimon World: Next Order, the town is called and has been damaged by 's attack. , November 2015 issue. Railroad Plains is the plains at the south West part of File Island. In Digimon World Re:Digitize, it is the place where Taiga first arrives and meets , and the two are attacked by a blackened Gabumon, or Betamon in Decode. It connects to Fluorescent Cave on the North, File City on the East, and the Submerged Ruins on the SouthEast. It has 5 points sections: Great Plains, Town Outskirts, Station, Cave, and Coast. Signpost Forest In Digimon World Re:Digitize, it is located on the southern part of File Island. It is connected to File City on the North, Sewer Maze, on the Northeast, Ancient Bone Swamp, on the South, and Submerged Ruins on the SouthWest. It is separated into 5 sections: Road End, Swampland, Center, Northwest, and Coast. Submerged Ruins In Digimon World Re:Digitize, the walking on water ability is very helpful here. It is connected to Railroad Plains on the NorthWest, and Signpost Forest on the NorthEast. It is also separated into several sections: Savannah, Rock Cliff, Waves Center, and Forest. Ancient Bone Swamp In Digimon World Re:Digitize, has three different entrances: Sewer Maze on the North, Signpost Forest on the West, and Nith Canyon on the East. It has a large amount of different sections: Forest, Bone Nest, Waterway, Swamp Center, Dragon Rib, Canyon, and 2 different Dragon Stomach sections. Fluorescent Cave In Digimon World Re:Digitize, is located on the West side of File island. It has 2 different entrances: Railroad Plains on the East, and Gravel Wasteland, on the North. It is also separated into many sections: Savannah, Green Moss, Three Colors Center, Yellow Moss, Desert, Path to the Inner, and the Mansion. is a cave in Digimon World Re:Digitize. Sewer Maze In Digimon World Re:Digitize, it is located on the East side of File Island. It has two different entrances: Ancient Bone Swamp on te South, and Signpost Forest on the NorthWest. It has several sections: Forest, Central West, Swamp, Center, and East. It is also home to King Sukamon, who is able to turn your partner into a Sukamon, which is very helpful at cleaning up this filthy place, full of poop. Do not worry, just tell him that you no longer like garbage, and he will return your partner to normal. It is probably a bad idea to have your partner sleep here, since they may very well get sick. Gravel Wasteland In Digimon World Re:Digitize, appears to be located on the NorhtWest side of File Island. It has two entrances: Fluorescence Cave on the South West, and Bonkeno Volcano, on the South. It has a few different sections: Southwest, Northwest, Northeast, Center of the Desert, and Southeast. is the wasteland in the western portion of File Island in Digimon World Re:Digitize. Night Canyon In Digimon World Re:Digitize, is located on the East side of File Island. It has two entrances: Ancient Bone Swamp on the West, and Powdery Cliff on the East. It has several sections as well: Swamp, Dumping Ground, South, Hillside, and Snowy Mountains. Bonkeno Volcano In Digimon World Re:Digitize, has two entrances: Gravel Wasteland on the Northwest, and Binary Castle on the South. It has a few sections, South Cave, North Cave, Oven No. 1, and two different Oven No. 2, although it might very well, be the same section in several spots. Powdery Cliff In Digimon World Re:Digitize, has two different entrances: Night Canyon on the Southwest, and Binary Castle on the North. It has 4 different sections: Canyon, Freeze, Crevasse, and Crystal Passage. Binary Castle In Digimon World Re:Digitize, has two different entrances: Bonkeno Volcano on the Northwest side, and Powdery Cliff on the Southwest side. It has 4 different sections: Phase 1, Phase 2, Phase, 3, & Phase 4. is revered as a holy area in Digimon World Re:Digitize, with arching ceilings and pillars covered with monitors. It's said to be where all the data in File Island is calculated.Siliconera: "Battle Season 1′s Taichi And Sora In Digimon World Re:Digitize" Mirei, , and are in the Binary Castle when Taiga, Niko, Akiho, and Yuuya receive the e-mail with the Digitize Program. Sewers The sewers lead from the Factorial Town to the vending machine field. File Island's Numemon live in the sewers due to their preference to dark and wet spaces. Toy Town Toy Town is a European-looking village where abandoned toys reside. It is guarded by who takes care of broken toys. It is the setting for "Togemon in Toy Town". Toy Town is a stage in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. Tropical Jungle The place where the DigiDestined first arrived. Mimi ended up here again after being separated from the others by . The jungle, in addition to being home to a wide variety of plant life, also has a large number of erratically placed street and traffic signs. Some of the trees are actually hollow, and serve as camouflaged shelters for Digimon who are seeking to avoid attacks. Vending Machine Field A field of erratically placed vending machines, none of which actually work or contain any food or beverages. The machines are nothing more than hollow shells. Numemon often like to hide inside the machines during the day, since it is close to the sewers and the jungle, and act as dark shelters to take refuge in. Yokomon Village Nearby to Mount Mihirashi, the home of . Where first digivolves into . The village sits next to a large lake, where a half-sunken cruise liner can be seen protruding from the waters. In times of crisis or attack, the Yokomon seek shelter in the ship. The Yokomon live inside small thatched huts. The village is renowned for its wells of clean and healthy drinking water. Server Continent The was the setting for the arc and the beginning of the arc of Digimon Adventure, as well as most of Digimon Adventure 02. Server is one of the largest continents of the Digital World , and has two distinct regions, a large desert and a forest. Colosseum A Roman-style Colosseum with a soccer field in the center. This is where Joe found his Crest of Reliability and where dark digivolved into . SkullGreymon managed to trash the Colosseum pretty spectacularly as he killed Etemon's evil and defeated the s' partner digimon. Desert Located near the coast on Server, logically by the shore closest to File Island, is a that was once controlled by . Etemon's Dark Network runs the entirety of the desert via a system of cables, and helps Etemon maintain control of it. The Colosseum is located in this desert, and is one of many structures and areas in the desert controlled by the Etemon or his underlings. Somewhere in the desert is located an upside-down pyramid, that seems to serve as the Etemon's home base. This pyramid also houses an imprisoned Datamon, an enemy of Etemon who was forced to become Etemon's webmaster. When Datamon forced the bulk of Etemon's Dark Network to become unstable and grow uncontrollably, Etemon was fused to it and the pyramid was completely destroyed. Like the pyramid, most of the structures in Etemon's desert were either destroyed or suffered some form of major damage, mainly due to the Chosen Children running amok. The Crest of Sincerity is hidden inside a giant cactus until the defeat , and the Crest reacts to Mimi's Tag. Cruise ship A commanded by in Digimon Adventure. It sails the desert and is connected to the Dark Network through a wire in its back, serving as a set of covert eyes and ears for . The crew consists of many Numemon. The ship is mainly white with many red and blue srtipes across it, and a red and black hull. The hull is red and blue in the PSP game. The ship's deck has an wooden floor and two pools with blue tiles and a metallic ladder. Near one of the pools are two white beach chairs with a circular white table with a red and white parasol between them. The deck is connected to the rest of ship by a large white metallic door. Inside it has clock in front of a staircase covered in gold, with a statue of a human-like figure wielding a torch standing on the top. The staircase leads to the living room, which has a painting above a fireplace, many green square table with a single leg and four chairs around each table, two sofas in front of each other in near the fireplace, and multiple large windows. The ship's buffet room has white walls with gold frames and baseboard, a blue floor, a navy ceiling, and a large table with a white tablecloth and multiple pltes of food in it. The ship also has multiple bedrooms with green walls, red floor, and beds covered in red sheets and a pillow on each bed, green curtains and a red chair besides one of the beds. The rooms' bathroom has a metallic sliding door with translucent glass on it, green walls, blue floor, a shower, and a hatchway in one of the walls, which leads to the outer corridors. The bedrooms are connected by a corridor with a purple floor, brown walls, and a gray ceiling with many lamps. The bedrooms' doors are wooden with golden door knobs and number plates. The outer corridors have white walls, wooden floor, wooden ceiling, wood-framed windows belonging to the bedrooms, and many windows leading to outside the ship. Another room has purple metal walls, and is one of the places where Numemon receive orders. The captain's room has a computer connected to the Dark Network, and multiple golden pipe communicators, which Kokatorimon uses to order his Numemon minions. In Digimon Adventure (PSP), the bedroom where the DigiDestined arrive and the deck have save points. Some bedrooms have item capsules, and one of the bedrooms has a key to the deck's door. When sailing the desert, the ship comes across the , who ask the Numemon to allow them to rest inside it. While Tai, Joe, , and are by the pool, Matt, Izzy, T.K., and their Digimon in the buffet room, and Sora and Mimi are in the shower, Kokatorimon petrifies the boys' Digimon, takes their Crests, puts the boys to fry by the sun. When he goes after Sora and Mimi, the girls escape with their Digimon from the shower before being even able to get dressed. Kokatorimon corners them by the deck, where and easily take on him. As both the Numemon and the kids escape from the cruise ship, Kokatorimon chases the DigiDestined with the ship, until he accidentally hits a giant cactus, which throws the ship in the air. The ship's distance from the ground causes its Dark Network cable to break, producing an explosion that destroys the ship. After entering the ship, everyone goes to one of the bedrooms. After Mimi talks to Matt, Sora, Izzy, and T.K., the latter complains he's hungry, and all the boys go to the buffet room, where they are attacked by Numemon and Kokatorimon. After getting out of the shower, Sora and Mimi notice they are taking too much time to come back to the room. They are attacked by Numemon, and after defeating them, the girls decide to search for boys. Sora, Mimi, , and find the buffet room empty, and go to the deck, where they meet Kokatorimon and defeat him. After the battle, the boys arrive in the deck, and Tai tells them how they had to run from the Numemon, but stops talking when the Crest of Sincerity appears from a flower in the giant cactus in front of the ship. Digitamamon's Diner A Digitamamon and a Vegiemon run this diner. After Joe and Gomamon get separated from the main group, they have a meal at the diner, but are unable to pay when they are informed the diner doesn't take Digital currency, but actually Earth currency (American dollars rather than Japanese yen, in the original version). Joe and Gomamon were there forced to work at the diner in order to pay off their debt. However, DemiDevimon kept sabotaging their efforts and causing accidents, forcing them to stay in a continuous state of servitude to pay the debt. They were eventually rescued by Matt and Gabumon, who convinced Digitamamon and Vegiemon to let them go. When they returned to the diner later in the Adventure series, a town had sprouted up around the diner, but had been abandoned when the forces of the Dark Masters attacked it. Three years later, the new DigiDestined (Davis, Yolei, and Cody) along with Kari and T.K., also ate at the diner, and had a similar incident to the one Joe and Gomamon experienced in which they were unable to pay the bill (the diner had switched back to Digital currency, and they only had Earth money to pay with). Digitamamon once again threatened to have the group work off their debt, but Mimi and a DigiDestined from America, Michael, who had been in the area with his Partner, , convinced Digitamamon to let them go and to be kinder to customers in the future. Digitamamon later opens a noodle shop in Digi-China Town with a Tapirmon. Koromon Village The Pagumon employed by Etemon's Gazimon took over the village and enslaved the resident Koromon in an attempt to trick the DigiDestined into believing that the Koromon had left the town and the Pagumon had moved in. After trying to appear friendly, the Pagumon kidnapped T.K.'s Partner, who was in Tokomon form at the time, and cage him up with the town's Koromon in a cave behind a nearby waterfall. Tokomon and the Koromon were eventually rescued by the others, and Tai found his Crest of Courage on one of the cave's walls. The town is also renowned for its spas and , making it an ideal vacation spot for both humans and Digimon. Piximon's Home Camouflaged with Piximon's magic in the desert, this is where Piximon trained the DigiDestined after rescuing them from a Kuwagamon. It is where Matt and Izzy find the Crests of Friendship and Knowledge. ShogunGekomon's Castle is the castle where and his and servants live in Digimon Adventure. During the time that Mimi and Palmon were separated from the group, the Gekomon and Otamamon took her in as their princess for her to help waking up their master, who went into a deep sleep following his lose in Karaoke Match. The castle was later destroyed by the Dark Masters in their quest of conquering the Digital World. ;Rooms File:1-25 ShogunGekomon's Castle - Mimi's room.png|Mimi's room File:1-25 05.png|Karaoke room File:1-25 AniEr-04.png|Dungeon File:1-25 ShogunGekomon's Castle - Karaoke room.png|The destroyed karaoke room Vademon's Universe Somewhere outside of Etemon's desert is the entrance to a mysterious galaxy, or maybe even a whole universe, created by a . It is logical that this universe is some sort of pocket dimension as it seems to be located underground on a unnamed mountain. The entrance to Vademon's universe is guarded by many signs that warn of various kinds of sludge(or poop, in the Japanese version) related traps. Izzy and Tentomon manage to find themselves trapped in Vademon's universe. While the universe is vast, it seems to be less realistic or not bound by all the rules of a normal universe, as the planets seem smaller and easier to blow up, as demonstrated by 's Horn Buster attack. Vademon's universe also contains a small thrift store or junk shop with a wooden door leading to the universe. For some reason, Vademon finds poop to be a delectable delicacy. The Amusement Park An abandoned amusement park that sits next to a lake and forested area. It includes a ferris wheel, roller coasters, carnival rides, and game booths. Even though it has fallen into disuse, the rides are still operational. TK and Patamon first encountered DemiDevimon here. Some Mushrooms of Forgetfulness grow there. The Castle Used by in Digimon Adventure, it was where the DigiDestined's Digimon were created as Digi-Eggs with the help of Gennai and his kind. seized the castle with an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon while attempting to destroy the Digi-Eggs, but Gennai was able to take the eggs and escape. The castle was later relented to Myotismon. The castle sits atop a steep mountain and looks European in design, but seems to defy the laws of physics on the inside. Gravity seems to be undefined, and it is possible to walk on walls and ceilings, and the castle appears to be the merging point for multiple dimensions in time and space. Myotismon used the castle as a training center for his invasion forces before they left for Earth. The castle also contains a large set of doors which act as a portal between the Digital World and multiple other dimensions, including Earth's. The doors are accesed by a keypad that uses Digimon cards placed in certain positions and in a certain order over the keypad to determine which dimension the door accesses. Myotismon and his forces went through the doors to invade Earth, and the DigiDestined later followed after the battle with Dokugumon, which destroyed the mountain and eventually the castle itself. The Pyramid An upside down pyramid, resembling an inverted version of the of which served as Etemon's base. was held captive there. Though it looks ancient on the outside, it is technologically complex inside, and was the center of Etemon's digital network, as well as a large number of advanced science and medical labs. The pyramid has an advanced security systems of cameras, lasers, and even force shields. The Pyramid was destroyed by a warp in dimensional space that temporarily sent Tai from the Digital World to Earth. It also holds a secret room, where Datamon was holding Sora and hostage. Giga House A giant house, large enough that the DigiDestined were comparably the size of insects. Everything within is proportionally large. Appropriately, the house is swarmed with human-sized insectoid Digimon. It is here that the cast of Digimon Adventure 02 engages in battle against and for the first time. Valley of No Return The is a grey, lifeless, desert area composed of sand and mountains. The Digimon Emperor captured the Digidestined (minus Davis) and sent them to a dark world below the desert. This was where the DigiDestined discovered the identity of the Digimon Emperor. A Deltamon strong enough to crush mountains lives in this area. Rail Town is not much of a town per se, but is a vast grassy area covered in Railroad tracks. The tracks are both used for trains and carts propelled by the wind with a sail. After gets captured by the Digimon Emperor the group heads off to look for him. He escapes on a train and they later travel on one of the carts to chase after Ken. They head south on the tracks and the land goes from grassland to a rocky area with no vegetation. The farther they travel, the more cliffs and mountains appear in the area and the Digi-Egg of Friendship is soon found. Wild West Town is a small town in a rocky, desert region with the aesthetic of a town in the American Old West. It contains a saloon and a jail and it is inhabited by its sheriff, Starmon, and Deputymon. Forest Of The Gods The Forest of the Gods is an island near the north of the Digital World. It has the Script Forest, which happens to be the home of Ebonwumon. Trash Hole Trash Hole lies within the crater in the middle of the unknown island which surfaced in the middle of the Digital World. It also serves as home to Huanglongmon, who supervises the other 4 Digimon Sovereigns: Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon, and Zhuqiaomon. Demon's Valley Demon's Valley is a valley within the unknown island which surfaced in the middle of the Digital World. It serves as home to Ogudomon, a Nightmare Soldier, and a Super Demon Lord. Folder Continent The is surrounded by a harsh environment, and is the only habitat of Veedramon. The Digimon of Folder Continent are different from those of other places. The Folder Continent is the setting for Digimon Pendulum and Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. In V-Tamer, the Digimon of Folder Continent are so strong that File Island Digimon can't compare to them. Folder Continent is separated into two different areas: Codec Ruins and Sort Forest. It also has several points of interests: Demon Castle, Dragon Valley, Holy Angel Castle, Hospitown, Metal Factory, Nightmare Castle, Net Ocean, Net Surf Village, and Star City. Codec Ruins a ruins located in the Central part of Folder Continent, and is also home to Baihumon. Sort Forest A forest located on the Southwestern part of Folder Continent. Holy Angel Castle is the main base for Lord and his army of good Digimon. It contains the main throne-room as well as a Medical Ward containing an |集中治療室}}. The Holy Angel Castle is the subject of a card: . Demon Castle is the main base for Lord and his army of evil Digimon. After absorbs him, it becomes Neo Saiba's base. It is claimed that it was once the abode of the Digital World's God. It contains the main throne-room, a chamber where Arcadiamon's egg was watched over, a medical/science room, and several quarters. Dragon's Valley is a rocky valley presided over by a waterfall. It is the hiding place of the Solid Earth Tag, which is guarded by Lord . Hospitown is a hospital-centric city near the Tree that caters to injured Digimon. It includes Dr. Jijimon's Digimon Hospital, where Zeromaru goes to heal after his fight with . Metal Factory Metal Factory is an abandoned factory where Digimon can go to make themselves more powerful by upgrading with cyborg implants. It was shut down by Lord MagnaAngemon, but reopened by Lord Daemon for the use of his army. It is the hiding place of the Tag of Iron, which is guarded by . Netsurf Village Netsurf Village is a town lying by the Net Ocean that surrounds the Folder Continent. Nightmare Castle Nightmare Castle is a desolate wasteland where Lord Myotismon rules from an illusory castle. Star City Star City, the "City where Stars come to visit!", is a small city led by Starmon. Tree Digi-land is the main setting of Digimon Digital Card Battle. Mega Domain Beginner City is the first place Card Tamers visit. Directory Continent The is the main setting of Digimon World 2. Cities Digital City is the home city of , and the location of the Blue Falcons, Gold Hawks, and Black Swords headquarters. Blue Falcons Headquarters Gold Hawks Headquarters Black Swords Headquarters Tamer's Club Main Gate Colosseum Ports Shuttle Port Archive Port Domes Meditation Dome Device Dome Domains Boot Domain is a Domain ruled by Leomon. SCSI Domain is a Domain ruled by Hagurumon. Rom Domain Ram Domain Laser Domain Bug Domain DVD Domain Drive Domain Web Domain Video Domain Code Domain Modem Domain Terra Domain BIOs Domain Disk Domain WWW Continent is one of the continents of the Digital World. Some locations are the following: Assembler Tower-Home to Azulongmon Boot Volcano-Home to Zhuqiaomon Crack Wetlands Dynamo Power Plant Hang-Up Ruins Oasis City Stack Jungle Spiral Mountain Spiral Mountain was the centre of the Digital World after being taken over by the Dark Masters. The mountain consisted of four areas (the ocean, the forest, the city, and a dark wasteland) intertwining like a rope, with the Dark Masters' castle at the peak. MetalSeadramon ruled the ocean, Puppetmon ruled the forest, Machinedramon ruled the city, and Piedmon had control over the dark wasteland. When each Dark Master was defeated, its respective area disappeared from the mountain. Ocean Composed of the ocean and ruled by MetalSeadramon. This is the first area they stumbled on after their escape from the Dark Masters through the help of Piximon. It was here where they ran into the same Shellmon that Greymon fought, met Whamon again, and defeated MetalSeadramon. Upon MetalSeadramon's destruction by WarGreymon, the Net Ocean vanished. While the majority of the bodies of water in the Digital World composed together to create MetalSeadramon's ocean, some smaller bodies remained exempt, one instance being the body of water surrounding the "Manhattan" part of Machinedramon's City(ies). Forest Composed of forests and ruled by Puppetmon. In the middle of the forest is a house belonging to Puppetmon where Blossomon, Mushroomon, Floramon and Deramon also reside. In that house, Puppetmon controls the forest like moving a section of the forest at will. This is where T.K. tricked Puppetmon and where Tai and Matt fought. After Puppetmon's destruction by MetalGarurumon, it also vanished. City Composed of abandoned buildings and contains some of the world's greatest marvels like the Statue of Liberty and the Colosseum, it is the only civilized part of Spiral Mountain and ruled by Machinedramon. It was here where Kari got sick and where they found Andromon. The city also vanished upon Machinedramon being killed by WarGreymon. Machinedramon City is located in this area, and, in fact, may be this area. Dark Wasteland Composed of a barren wasteland covered in darkness and ruled by Piedmon. It is here where Angewomon fought LadyDevimon, the reunion of the DigiDestined, and where Angemon finally digivolved to his Ultimate form. This area finally vanished after MagnaAngemon sent Piedmon into the Gate of Destiny in the manga where he was blasted into their by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in the anime. Upon the Dark Area's destruction, Spiral Mountain disappeared and marked the end of the Dark Masters. Wall of Fire The Wall of Fire is a mysterious anomaly that hindered Apocalymon's entrance to the Digital World. He passed through the wall at some point in the past, and his passage warped the fabric of time and space such that time ran much faster in the Digital World than in the Real World, among other effects; this phenomenon was eventually eliminated along with Apocalymon. The origin of the Wall of Fire, or even what lies on the other side, remains unknown. Net Ocean The | }} is a large body of water that surrounds the Digital World. It is the birthplace of , and AncientMermaimon is its guardian goddess, ruling the whole of it and able to handle all water, such as the ocean currents and tidal waves, as if they were its own limbs. It consists of a range of biomes, {DRB|Shellmon}} and is inhabited by various aquatic Digimon. } Some aquatic Digimon were discovered in it. It is where Crabmon dissolved metal data and stuck it to its body, rapidly enhancing its combat ability, and its bottom is the source of Octomon's Digi-Treasure. In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, it was originally protected by , but after his death that mantle was taken by the Ikkakumon, . The Net Ocean is the hiding place of the Deep Savers Tag, guarded by the MarineDevimon Lord Marine. In Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers, the Pirate Hacker, when challenging the , claims the Net Ocean is calling. Their Digimon then fight in the Net Ocean. Ice-Snow Area The is a place of freezing lands, and was icebound before the Digital World . Mammothmon left the area after the Digital World warming melted the barriers, and this is also the place where Leomon trained daily before acquiring power over the cold and digivolving into IceLeomon. Royal Base The is a mysterious, aerial, covert honey base, inhabited by FanBeemon, Waspmon, CannonBeemon, and TigerVespamon. As an aerial base, it is exposed to danger from every direction, so Waspmon serve as the guards, constantly patrolling the vicinity on the lookout for approaching Digimon and swooping down on any that do, while CannonBeemon serve as the long-range lookout, using the vast range of their arms containers to cover the entire surrounding area. The elite Vespamon also defend the base, and the Vespamon in the top 0.08% are inducted into the covert honey corps, "Royal Commando" and awarded a codename. The FanBeemon are the workers of the base, and since the base is always under construction, they have the duty of carrying home data left on fields of flowers or other vegetation, little by little, to use as raw materials. However, because the base is defended by the Waspmon, CannonBeemon, and Vespamon, making it impossible to approach, the goal of that construction is a mystery at present. Under Forest The is TyrantKabuterimon's stronghold, and exists deep underneath the darkest forest. Digital World University The is where Agumon Expert and Fake Agumon Expert received their doctorates in Digital Monster studies. North pole Below the thick ice of the Digital World's are super-ancient ruins where it is said that essential program data which concerns the creation of Digimon is sealed. Because of this, Kentaurosmon guards these ruins. Dark Area Internet Ancient Digital World The details of the are still shrouded in mystery, but research into Digimon and the Digital World hopes to eventually clarify them. It is currently known that during this time, the powerful Pharaohmon had absolute rule over many areas and their Digimon inhabitants, and decreed the swift construction of many of the mysterious ruins that now dot the Digital World, but in general it was a chaotic era, menaced by terrifying Digimon such as Orochimon and Sangloupmon , and suffering from several major disruptions that brought the Digital World to the very brink of collapse. Fortunately, it was rescued each time by heroes such as Imperialdramon Paladin Mode or the Angel Digimon Shakkoumon and Lucemon, who descended to the Digital World in its most dire moments. Imperialdramon ended up founding the Royal Knights, who prophecy foretold would assemble at the time of the Digital World's greatest crisis,[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ds_digimon_lost/digimon_3_4.html Digimon Story Lost Evolution Special Digimon: UlforceVdramon] and Lucemon itself was able to bring about a period of order and harmony, which was brought to an unfortunate end when it reacted to a rebellion by summoning a long, tyrannical period of darkness. This time, the Digital World was rescued from Lucemon by the Ten Legendary Warriors, although only two, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon, survived to the end of the crusade in order to seal away Lucemon. Eastern Digital World The is a region where there are still many mysteries. Shakamon is the one that has protected it since ancient times. In Digimon Adventure 02, the eastern Digital World is guarded by . El Dorado is said to be protected by multiple sacred barriers. Yatakaramon and Crowmon are told to be the Digimon who guide the chosen to "El Dorado", and although it is said that with their guidance the barriers will be released, traditionally, only those who surmount the submitted by them will finally arrive at El Dorado, and it is told that those who were not able to endure the trials are dispatched to the Dark Area. North Bridge Island After being banished from the Digital World's heaven, Sagomon fell in the backwoods of . Jötunheimr '|ヨトウンヘイム|Yotounheimu}} is said to be the end of the world, and is where Jormungandr takes the opponent with the " " attack. Kernel See also Notes and references Category:Locations in Digimon Adventure Category:Locations in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Locations in Digimon Collectors Category:Locations in Digimon Heroes! Category:Locations in Digimon World Category:Locations in Digimon World 2 Category:Locations in Digimon World Re:Digitize Category:Locations in Digimon World: Next Order